Sunday-Pinasaya
'Sunday PinaSaya' is a Philippine afternoon-variety show broadcast by GMA Network The show airs from 11:00-3:00pm The show title stands for on Sundays. The show was broadcast from Studio 7 at the GMA Network Studio Annex. starring Marian Rivera-Dantes, Ai Ai de las Alas, Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola. Accompanying them are Barbie Forteza, Julie Anne San Jose, Alden Richards, Joey Paras, Jerald Napoles, and Valeen Montenegro. The program premiered on August 9, 2015 as the successor to ''Sunday All Stars on the network's Sunday Grande block and is also aired worldwide via GMA Pinoy TV. The program is the first Sunday afternoon variety show on the network to be produced as a blocktimer, rather than by GMA Network which produced the program's predecessors GMA Supershow, SOP, Party Pilipinas and Sunday All Stars. It is produced by APT Entertainment, a subsidiary of TAPE Inc., the production company behind the longest running noontime variety show in Philippine television,Eat-Bulaga! Wowowin 'Main-hosts' *Alice Dixson (2015-present) *Marian Rivera-Dantes (2015-present) *Ai-Ai de las Alas (2015-present) *Jose Manalo (2015-present) *Wally Bayola (2015-present) *Joe Marasigan (2015-present) 'Co-hosts' *Alden Richards (2015-present) *Barbie Forteza (2015-present) *Julie Anne San Jose (2015-present) *Valeen Montenegro (2015-present) *Jerald Napoles (2015-present) *Joey Paras (2015-present) 'Comedy Skits' *'Bongga si Dai' The story is about Inday or Lady Dai (played by Ai-Ai), who became rich after winning lottery. She has an ambitious and social climber maid named Phoebe (played by Joey) who speaks with British accent. Each episode, Phoebe teaches Lady Dai different lessons on how to become a real socialite. Characters in this skit also cross over the Kantaserye segment Sari-Sari Luv. *'Judge MD' Marian Rivera plays the role of Judge MD, who goes between two parties to resolve bizarre and petty conflicts. Rivera sits on the judge's seat, but unlike the typical courtroom setting, the defendant and plaintiff, portrayed by celebrity guests, face each other in two witness stands. Also part of the skit are Valeen as court clerk and Jose as police officer. As a parody in the common dialogue of judges - "Order in the court", which is used to demand silence in the courtroom, a waiter (played by Jerald), will come out from the backroom to take the judge's food order. *'Cynthia's School of Overacting' Wally Bayola plays the role of an overly confident and arrogant gay acting coach Cynthia. Cynthia mocks and criticizes his students who are actually seasoned and award-winning actresses. He teaches them his acting technique which can be described as "overacting". Actresses who have guested in this segment include Maricel Soriano, Jaclyn Jose, Cherie Gil and Nora Aunor. *'Madramarama Presents' The skit follows the pattern of a typical Filipino "telenovela" or serial drama wherein the story is cut into several weekly episodes. Besides having a convoluted dramatic plot and unexpected twists, it is still injected with comedic acts, jokes and punchlines. Each week, the episode will end with a question and the audience will have a stake on what would happen next by voting via the show's social media account. The first feature story is entitled "Ano ang Ano? Kanino?" (What is What? Whose?) which is about the twisted fate of twins, Ella and Lala, played by Ai-Ai and Marian. *'Kantaserye Presents' Kantaserye is the show's take on a "musical play". The actors, who are also singers, after delivering their lines, will sing songs that are related to the scene. They usually sing popular OPM songs. A voice-over, who is likened with the voice of "Big Brother" serves as the narrator. The first feature story starring Jose, Wally, Jerald and Julie Anne is entitled "Sari-Sari Luv". Noteworthy actor who have guested in this segment is Christopher De Leon.